Fratello
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Giotto y Tsuna son hermanos, se han tenido el uno al otro y el amor que se tienen es incondicional. Es un amor tan fuerte que ha llegado demasiado lejos la forma de demostrarse su amor. Pero como todas las relaciones no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y tendrán que afrontar las pruebas que se les vengan encima. G27 * Incesto * Lemmon


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

**N/A:** Dije que iba a ser Mega-actu no, lo prometido es deuda. **Mika-chan** te dejo este regalo doble, te prometi un G27 por haber ganado el concurso del fic 'El Tiempo Olvidado' un poco tardado pero aquí ta' Espero que te gsute y porque regalo doble porque también cuenta por Navidad. Que por cierto me encanto el fandub.

**Advertencias:** G27 (GiottoxTsuna), Incesto, Lemmon

Tengan a la mano los pañuelos desechables

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Fratello**

One-Shot

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Eran una familia pequeña, mamá, papá y dos hijos. Sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo estaban de viaje, decían algo como una segunda luna de miel, por lo que rara vez estaban en casa y estaban los cuatro juntos en fechas especiales como los cumpleaños, Navidad y Año Nuevo. Sumándole que el hecho de ser de una fracción importante de Vongola Corps. Tenía que viajar muy seguido y para Iemitsu no había nada mejor que hacerlo con su adorada Nana.

Con su hermano mayor terminando la universidad y el asistiendo al último año de la secundaria no les era problemático dejarlos solos. Siendo que él fue el más apegado a mamá era bastante bueno en las artes domésticas y sobre todo en la cocina. Viviendo los dos hermanos sin la compañía de alguien más.

Su vida transcurría de lo más normal que pudiera parecer, tenía bastantes amigos en la escuela aunque no era tan listo y avispado como su onii-san aprobaba las materias de forma aceptable, pero no dejaba de ser algo patoso en su forma de ser. Debido a esto uno de sus amigos lo cuidaba especialmente.

Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Nami-Chu. Siempre estaba alejando a los que tenían segundas intenciones con el inocente castaño, que era muy ingenuo para detectar ese tipo de amenazas. Su víctima recurrente era Rokudo Mukuro, era un pesado con Tsunayoshi, siempre buscando la manera de estar cerca del joven y de paso toquetearlo un poco.

Esa era la rutina del más joven de los Sawada, entre tanto su hermano se abría paso en la empresa siendo uno de los candidatos favoritos para ocupar uno de los puestos gerenciales más importantes. Su vida era bastante ajetreada, puesto que además de trabajar seguía estudiando y siempre estaba al pendiente de su pequeño hermano.

Recientemente se sentía molesto, por la simple razón de que el círculo amistoso había crecido. Además qué derecho tenían -sus amigos- para tocarlo, tal vez un roce accidental, pero estar casi encima de él como lo hacía el beisbolista hacia que tuviera unas ganas de golpearlo y ni hablar de Mukuro a él quería desaparecerlo del mapa y que dejará de atosigar a su dulce hermanito.

Porque le tenía un amor demasiado grande, quería protegerlo de todo, que viviera feliz y dándole todas las comodidades que pudiera. Porque quería ser el único al que viera Tsuna, quería abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, un amor extraño, un amor que cambio todo en una tarde de verano.

* * *

Era un día bastante caluroso, afortunadamente ya llevaban el uniforme de verano en el colegio, pero aun así sentía que se estaba haciendo al vapor como un bollo relleno. Al menos no era el único, en compañía de su grupo de amigos fueron a tomar un helado al parque para disfrazar un poco el clima que hacía.

"Tsuna-san aquí tiene su helado"

"Gracias Gokudera-kun" el peliplata siempre era muy atento con él, por la simple razón de que él fue su primer amigo

"Si que hace calor hoy" decía riendo Yamamoto

"Bastante y debes regresar a tu practica de béisbol, ¿verdad?" asintiendo el pelinegro

"Si, lo había olvidado" el calor realmente lo aturdía "Gracias por recordarme Tsuna"

"No se preocupe por el Tsuna-san, estará bien"

"Maa, Gokudera tiene razón"

Una charla de cosas triviales mientras terminaban su helado y le hacían compañía a Yamamoto para regresar a la secundaria. Fue una sorpresa ver a Reborn ahí con un kouhai de segundo año, Lambo, un chico que le encantaban los estampados de vaca y los usaba siempre que pudiese. Al parecer tenían una charla un poco violenta.

"Reborn, no seas así" le regaño Tsuna, después de todo eran amigos de infancia

"No te metas dame-Tsuna" golpeando en la cabeza al de cabello rizado

"No tienes remedio" tomando a Lambo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

"Gracias Tsuna-nii" agradeció el Bovino

"No dejes que te maltrátate de esa forma" sabía que estaban saliendo pero eso era mucha violencia para una relación

"Vamos ahoushi, se nos hace tarde"

"Hai, Reborn" yéndose el par de pelinegros ante la vista de Tsuna y Hayato

"Nunca los entenderé" suspiro el castaño

"Solo déjelos ser" aconsejo el aficionado a los UMA

Tenía que aceptarlo, a veces el muchacho explosivo sabía dar buenos consejos, no podía hacer más; no cambiaría la personalidad de Reborn, solo esperaba que esa relación fuera un poquito más sana y si era su forma de amarse los dejaría ser felices. Los dos estudiantes se hicieron compañía mutua hasta que cada quien tuvo que ir en dirección a su casa, despidiéndose con una sonrisa el uno del otro, puesto que se verían hasta el lunes en la escuela.

Llego a su casa pero no fue recibido por nadie, eso significaba que su hermano seguía en el trabajo, y al parecer llegaría tarde ya que había una nota al lado del teléfono. Eso le daría tiempo de hacer algo para la cena, aunque quería descansar un poco y se fue a su recamara, donde fue vencido por el sueño y el sofocante calor.

* * *

Al fin, lo logró una vez, zafarse del trabajo a una hora decente, las últimas dos semanas estaba saliendo alrededor de las once de la noche e incluso a la media noche evitando que pudiera cenar con la única familia que tenía cerca. Alaude a veces era tan fastidioso con dejar el trabajo impecable que lo exasperaba, y hoy había logrado burlarlo un poco para llegar temprano y cenar como dios manda al lado de su pequeño atún.

"Tsuna, ya llegue" anuncio al entrar a la casa

Pero nadie le contesto eso era raro, ya casi eran las siete y apenas se notaba el ocaso en el cielo de Namimori, eso significaba que el ojimiel ya debía estar en casa. Y no tenía ningún mensaje de que fuera llegar tarde a casa, eso lo alarmo internamente.

Tomando un fuerte respiro, se dirigió tan pronto como sus pies lo llevaran a la habitación de su hermano, encontrando durmiendo, con los brazos hacia arriba, el derecho estaba sobre su cabeza y e izquierdo flexionado y las pierna un poco abiertas. Prestando un poco más de atención la camisa blanca del estudiante estaba replegada dejando expuesto su vientre y se alcanzaba a notar que los boxers que llevaba eran de color azul.

La vista que tenia frente así lo dejo estático y con la boca abierta, el chico durmiente se veía tan lindo, su piel cremosa, sus labios rosados y la forma de mostrar su cuerpo hizo que algo en la mente de Giotto hiciera –click- amaba a su hermano, le gustaba que cuando tenía problemas recurriera a él, pero ahora tenía amigos y de algún modo lo ponía celoso. Que otro tuviera la atención de Tsuna, porque Tsuna era suyo.

Cayo en cuenta de sus sentimientos, no era ese amor fraternal que se esperaba que tuvieran todos los hermanos, últimamente pensaba en Tsuna, pero no de una forma amable o cariñosa, sino más bien de ese amor pasional y desenfrenado que se demuestran los amantes.

Estaba enamorado de su ototo, y como no hacerlo era la persona más amable y dulce que existiera en el mundo, sabía cocinar muy bien, hacia los deberes de la casa y siempre lo recibía en casa como lo haría una esposa, de hecho no veía su vida con alguien que no fuera Tsunayoshi.

'Maldición' se reprimió mentalmente no podía amarlo de esa forma

"Giotto-nii" susurró el castaño

'Tsuna, haces esto muy difícil para mí' acercándose poco a poco a aquella cama 'esto está mal, debo irme'

Más lo detuvo el ser llamado nuevamente por su nombre y el ver como el de ojos miel esbozaba una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

'Solo un beso'

Acerco su rostro al del más joven, sintiendo la respiración pausada del durmiente, sus labios fueron rozando los ajenos hasta lograr hacer el ansiado contacto, tan solo eso fue suficiente para despertar a la bestia que tenía dentro. Ataco los labios del menor nuevamente buscando que estos se abrieran y abrieran paso a su lengua inquieta, logro su cometido al sentir que su hermano iba a decir algo.

La sabía era tan cálida la boca de Tsuna y sobretodo dulce, de un dulce que jamás se hartaría y al cual ya se estaba siendo adicto. Su beso se prolongo lo más que pudo al demandar sus pulmones algo de aire, ver a su ototo respirando agitadamente con las mejillas arreboladas, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba atacando al colegial, que si no detenía esto ahora, sería tarde.

Se dispuso a irse, levantándose con cuidado de la cama y evitar que el menor de la familia despertara, pero la ausencia de ese peso extra hizo que el castaño comenzara a abrir los ojos, tallándose los ojos para aclarar la vista.

"Giotto-nii haz llegado"

"Si, duerme un poco más" revolviendo sus cabellos

"Has llegado temprano" evitando con esto que se marchara "Estoy muy feliz"

"Trataré de hacerlo más seguido" prometió "¿Tsuna?" al ver que su hermano le tomaba la mano

"Giotto-nii dije algo mientras dormía"

Estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su hermano mayor con tantas ganas de abandonar la habitación, de seguro dijo algo impropio, algo relacionado a sus sentimientos, porque con el tiempo y al ser Giotto el único en su vida ni pudo evitar enamorarse de él, Reborn le había dicho que el amor es estúpido y ciego y no le importan esas cosas del genero, raza, religión e incluso lazos familiares. Pero el rubio no podía enterarse de lo que sentía por él, no quería alejarse, ni que lo odiara prefería guardar esos sentimientos y superarlo pasando tiempo con sus amigos.

"¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?" indago el ojiazul

"Etto…" estaba nervioso había soñado que su hermano lo besaba "no es nada importante" negó con rapidez

En un movimiento algo brusco el mayor quedo encima atrapando las muñecas del niño entre sus manos, dejando al joven a merced del rubio, el ojimiel no intento zafarse solo ladeo su cara, el primogénito de los Sawada no quería que le evitaran la mirada.

Con una de sus manos le tomo de la barbilla para que este moviera el rostro y si vieran frente a frente, lo que vio le dejo sorprendido, el chiquillo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, se notaba que estaba incomodo y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

"Tsu-na" al diablo el autocontrol "¿Me quieres?" pregunto suavemente

"Te amo Giotto-nii" dijo con los ojos llorosos "te amo"

"Yo también te amo" juntando sus labios en un beso

El menor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, seguro estaba soñando y al despertar todo sería como siempre. Pero quería dejarse llevar correspondió el beso tanto como pudo dejando que un hilillo de saliva uniera su boca con la del rubio.

"Voy a soltarte" aviso el joven empresario

Deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos, los brazos delgados del adolescente le rodearon la espalda, como si con eso evitara que se fuera, o si fuera una ilusión que se rompería en cualquier momento.

"No voy a irme" le aseguro con una sonrisa

"Lo prometes"

"Por supuesto"

Tan solo eso le basto para besar a su hermano de forma algo brusca y torpe, necesita saber que estaba ahí, que era real, aunque fuera solo un instante.

"Eres muy lindo" tocando una mejilla del niño "¿Quieres que siga?" dejando besos en ese cuello cremoso que tanto deseaba probar

"H-Hai" dijo en medio de un suspiro

Aprovecho que la camisa del estudiante estaba levantada y una de sus manos se aventuro hasta llegar a uno de esos botones rozados, paso delicadamente la yema de su pulgar apenas rozando, después lo froto con sus dedos para pellizcarlo un poco y obtener un gemido de parte de Tsuna. Repitió la misma operación con el otro pezón y los sonidos que salían de la boca ajena eran sumamente adictivos.

Tsuna ya no sabía porque tenía tanto calor, por el clima por tener a su hermano sobre él tocando de forma lujuriosa, por dejarse hacer, o era todo eso. Realmente no le importaba más que sentir las manos de Giotto sobre su cuerpo.

Las manos grandes y frías de su hermano recorrían por debajo de su camisa, prenda que no tardo en ser desechada botón por botón. Dejando impaciente al más joven que solo mostraba sus mejillas más arreboladas de lo que ya estaban.

"No seas impaciente" dijo quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose los primeros dos botones de su camisa

Compartieron un beso húmedo, donde el rubio iba guiándolo para que prolongaran el ósculo lo más que pudieran, la boca del más alto no estaba saciada aun de la piel de su hermanito, quería probar cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo.

No dudo en dejar chupetones en el otro, así los demás sabrían que ya estaba con alguien y dudarían en acercársele. Que supieran que Tsuna ya tenía un amante, una pareja que lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

El de ojos miel dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros, hasta que sintió que su pantalón iba a ser quitado pronto dejó salir una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

"Tranquilo" su voz lo calmo completamente

Desabrocho el único botón y bajo el cierre de la prenda, dejando notar que la pequeña actividad previa ya estaba mermando en el cuerpo del adolescente.

"Levanta un poco las caderas Tsuna" obedeciendo el de orbes azules le saco de un tiro los pantalones y los boxers azules con un estampado de peces.

El menor se sintió completamente expuesto y trato de cubrirse con sus manos, si bien se habían bañado juntos miles de veces y se habían visto desnudos, el contexto era completamente distinto.

"Déjame verte"

"No" dijo escuetamente

"Anda" quitando la mano que cubría su entrepierna

Pudo admirar la creciente erección del muchacho, el se encargaría de que estuviera a tono con la situación. Sus labios se dirigieron al sexo del castaño, el cual se encargo de besar dulcemente en la punta, para después lamerlo como si de una piruleta se tratara.

"Ahhhh" sus manos solo se acomodaron en las hebras doradas

Ese sonido tan sexual, le excito de sobremanera. Quería escuchar más y engullo el miembro, succionando de vez en vez. No pensó que hacer una mamada sería tan gratificante para él que se había considerado por mucho tiempo heterosexual.

Llevando un ritmo de sube y baja, supo que el orgasmo le llegaría a su ototo porque no paraba de gemir una serie de monosílabos que no comprendía. Solo un poco más y su boca se lleno del joven semen, tragándolo sin dificultad.

El pecho de Tsuna subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Observando el cuerpo de su pareja después de que hubiera alcanzado el clímax hizo que sintiera una oleada de calor en sus partes bajas. Se quito la camisa aventándola al piso y desabrochándose el mismo los pantalones.

"Gio…tto-nii…" pronuncio avergonzado

Recibiendo una mirada llena de lujuria, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su espina dorsal. Fue atacado nuevamente por besos salvajes, sutiles mordidas y caricias descaradas en partes que no siquiera sabía que al tocarlas le darían tanto placer.

"Ahhh" no podía evitar dejar esos sonidos algo obscenos

Unas caricias a sus glúteos y la sensación de unos dedos hurgando para encontrar su entrada lo hicieron soltar algo parecido a un maullido poniendo una mano en su boca para acallar los gimoteos de placer.

"No hagas eso" quitando la mano de la boca "quiero oírte, así se que lo que hago te gusta"

"Mghhh" reprimió un nuevo gemido

"Con solo escucharte me has puesto así" llevando la mano del castaño a su entrepierna

El estudiante se sonrojo a su máxima expresión, no podía creer que su hermano estaba duro, que también estaba sintiendo placer. Comenzó a acariciar la naciente erección del mayor sin proponérselo realmente, rozando su mano por encima de las prendas que llevaba.

"Espera un poco" lo detuvo, tan mal lo hacía "Prometo dejarte hacerlo la próxima vez"

Eso significa que lo harían de nuevo, sonriendo sutilmente por ese hecho.

"Quiero hacerte un montón de cosas hoy" lamiendo el lóbulo derecho de su pareja

Con esa declaración la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos roncos por parte de los dos, en algún momento ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, rozando sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar por la pasión que surgía a cada momento.

Giotto coloco las piernas de Tsuna por encima de sus hombros, dejando un acceso perfecto para la virgen entrada del que sería el uke. De la que se encargaría estuviera en óptimas condiciones para recibirlo.

Sus dedos rozaban el rosado musculo, ocasionando temblores en el colegial que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, era una sensación extraña, pero no le incomodaba demasiado. Jugando con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando levemente, para que después su boca se uniera al juego, su lengua se encargo de lamer cuidadosamente, después de una succión haciendo un sonido húmedo.

"Noo… está sucio… ahí…"

"Me encargare de eso" metiendo su húmedo musculo en aquella cavidad, en la que quería instalarse pronto.

Dios, era tan bueno estar bajo las redes de la lujuria, cada caricia quemaba, cada beso le causaba sed de más. Y solo se calmarían sus deseos llegando hasta el final, hasta saberse dueño del otro, no solo de forma física sino también de su corazón.

Su lengua invadía aquel agujerito, llenándolo de saliva para que estuviera lubricado, ahora pensaría en tener a la mano un tubo de lubricante. Cuando creyó que estaba listo inserto el primer digito causándole cierto malestar al menor por la intrusión.

"Agggghh"

"Aun falta" haciéndole compañía un segundo dedo

Las dos falanges se movían hacia dentro, abriéndose paso y tijereteando para dilatar lo suficiente, su dulce atún estaba siendo llevado al éxtasis con cada roce y el con solo verlo sentía que llegaría a su cenit, pero quería llegar al orgasmo junto con él.

Así que un tercer dedo se incorporo al juego, moviéndose en el interior del muchacho que ya no sabía que decir, había olvidado casi todas las palabras que conocía en ese momento a excepción del nombre de su nii-san.

Imitando el movimiento de estocadas con sus dedos, hubo un momento en que Tsuna gimió demasiado fuerte, si no recordaba mal sus clases de anatomía había encontrado la próstata del menor.

"Más… más…" pedía por algo que desconocía

Tocando con sus dedos el punto dulce de su hermano menor, sintió como eran apretados de forma que deseo que otra parte de su cuerpo estuviera ahí atrapada.

"Mggg" salió de los labios hinchado de Tsuna al no sentir ya esas falanges

Lo recostó en la cama quedando sobre él, de forma que la penetración fuera más sencilla coloco una almohada en la cadera del joven.

"Dolerá un poco al principio, si quieres detenerte solo dímelo" aunque dijera eso, el no seguir sería tortuoso para el

"No importa" abriendo sus piernas un poco más

Sin más preparaciones lo penetro de una estocada para provocarle el menor dolor que pudiera, más no evito que el colegial derramara un par de lágrimas por la intrusión. Esas gotas saladas fueron recogidas por los labios del universitario con dulces besos.

Después de un momento de dulces besos y tiernas caricias que sirvieron para reconfortar al menor de los Sawada el joven empresario comenzó el vaivén de caderas, entrando y saliendo de su hermano.

"Gio…tto…" le había dado a su punto dulce

Estocadas más fuertes y precisas atacaron, Tsunayoshi le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas, haciendo que cada vez que lo penetrara fuera más profundo, casi como si lo rompiera, pero sabía que lo cuidaría como si fuera una figurilla de cristal.

"Ya no…"

"Tsuna, juntos"

Una penetración más hizo que los dos se corrieran, el menor entre sus vientres y el mayor dentro de aquella cálida cavidad donde le gustaría permanecer por siempre.

"Giotto-nii" apenas y pudo hablar "Te amo" cerrando sus ojos dejando salir una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Te amo, mi atún" le dijo el rubio con voz ronca besándole la frente

Con eso concluiría la primera vez que hicieran el amor, porque para ellos, no era simplemente sexo, era demostrarse más allá de los limites el amor que se tenían, también fue la primera noche en que durmieron juntos, como amantes. Dejando en ambos hermanos un rostro de felicidad completa.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquello, y en las cuatro paredes de su casa ya no eran hermanos, eran un par de enamorados dando rienda suelta a toda la pasión contenida. Demostrándose su amor cada vez que podían, puesto que Giotto aun lidiaba con la escuela y el trabajo, dejándole poco tiempo para estar con su pareja.

Tsuna aprovechaba que era un sábado sin clases para hacer un obento para su hermano, había salido tan temprano que seguro lo único que desayuno fue algún bizcocho junto con café. Había terminado una linda creación y tomo su billetera par air directo a la oficina del rubio, tenía que tomar un autobús, pero con tal de verlo aunque sea unos minutos habrá valido la pena el viaje.

Sin ningún problema llego, entro al enorme edificio corporativo y se dirigió a la recepción donde pregunto por el mayor. La señorita fue bastante amable y le indico en que piso y en cual oficina se encontraba el ojiazul, estaba seguro que a aquella mujer le gustaba su hermano y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de tener a Giotto en ese sentido para él.

Rápidamente encontró la oficina, en la puerta había un letrero que tenía grabado el nombre de su amado. No tuvo la molestia de tocar y entro directamente para que sus ojos se llevaran una desagradable vista.

Casi encima de su hermano por sobre el escritorio se encontraba Alaude, y el rostro de ambos estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que parecía que se besarían o que acababan de besarse.

"Siento interrumpir" bajo la mirada "Solo te traía un obento"

Dejo el almuerzo en una mesilla que estaba cerca de él, se despidió haciendo una leve inclinación para salir de ahí lo más pronto que lo llevaran sus pies.

"Tsuna, espera" no era lo que pensaba

"Giotto no hemos terminado"

"Alaude lo veremos el lunes" tomando su saco y el obento que le preparo su ototo

El rubio cenizo solo suspiro, siempre hacía cosas imprudentes cuando se trataba del castaño, que podía esperar siempre han estado juntos. En su opinión demasiado, pero no era de su incumbencia lo que pasara entre ellos, después de todo si estaban a gusto de ese modo, porque interferir dando discursos sobre la moral y la sexualidad.

Al menos el lunes se encargaría de que Giotto trabajara el triple para terminar ese proyecto.

Tsuna llego a un parque cercano, viendo una banca libre tomo asiento, no pudo reprimir el llanto llevando sus manos a sus ojos y acomodando sus codos en los muslos un poco inclinado hacia el frente desahogándose.

Creía que era algo más importante para el ojiazul, tal vez solo fue un juego donde se divirtió con él, con su cuerpo y con sus sentimientos, se sentía utilizado.

El rubio se dejo llevar en dirección al parque localizando a su hermano casi de inmediato, lo veía llorar, estaba haciendo sufrir al menor. Y eso era algo que no soportaba, poco a poco se acerco sin ser notado.

"Tsuna" le llamo suavemente haciendo brincar al castaño que intento huir "No es lo que piensas"

"Ya no me necesitas más, ahora lo tienes a él" era normal "El sin duda es cien veces mejor que yo"

"No digas tonterías" alzo la voz el blondo

"Tú eres al único que amo" abrazándolo intentando demostrarle lo que sentía "Es que Alaude es un pesado y tuvimos una pela, nos enfrascamos tanto que ninguno noto que estábamos tan cerca"

Eso era verdad, sonaba como una. Quería creerle y lo haría después de todo, sentía que podía perdonarle todo, o casi todo.

"De verdad"

"Hai, no ha sucedido nada con el" sintiendo que se relajaba

"Yo…" quería disculparse

Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa su hermano le robo un pequeño y sutil beso que hizo a sus mejillas enrojecer.

"Mejor comamos esto, seguro que te ha quedado delicioso"

Como negarse a alguna petición de su nii-san, no podría hacerlo. Ese incidente hizo que su relación se fortaleciera, que vieran que aunque hubiera lazos de sangre, el amor podía a veces ser tan frágil como el hilo de una araña en una tormenta.

Lo que no sabían es que un obstáculo más aparecería en sus vidas, para que demostraran si el amor que se tenían realmente era tan fuerte como parecía o una ilusión creada por ellos mismos.

* * *

El pequeño Sawada tenía algunos admiradores, que se incrementaron desde que se hizo pareja de Giotto, por la simple razón de que ahora se veía mucho más hermoso de lo que era, una sonrisa más radiante y una piel mucho más suave que algunos deseaban tocar con locura.

"Mukuro no se ha acercado hoy" dijo con alegría

"Seguro está peleando con ese, Tsuna-san" agregó Gokudera

Si realmente luchaban demasiado Kyoya y Mukuro, de forma que para él era como pasar tiempo en compañía del otro. Incluso si le dijeran que se habían hecho novios no lo dudaría ni un instante, porque en ocasiones del odio viene el amor.

Igual prefería ignorar aquello, mientras menos acosadores tuviera era mejor. De momento tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto, que era novio del peliplata, se consagraron como su equipo de guardaespaldas. Vigilando que algún pervertido o un fan se acercaran más allá de lo que el castaño permitía.

Pero ninguno conto con la astucia del cabeza de piña, logrando uno de sus principales objetivos, probar los labios del ojimiel a como diera lugar.

El de ojos bicolor, aprovecho que no había ninguno de los guardianes custodiando la integridad de Tsuna y eso era una ocasión que no se repetiría dos veces en su vida. Y como dicen por ahí –más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso- de forma que logro alcanzar al castaño antes de que saliera del colegio.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" le llamo tranquilamente

"Mu-Mukuro" la persona menos deseada aparecía "¿Sucede algo?"

"Kufufufufufu" riendo como era costumbre "Si, antes de que te vayas"

Lo tomo de la barbilla delicadamente y con algo de apuro sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para que el pudiera besar los labios del de mirada miel, sorprendido por el acto, no supo más que abrir los ojos como platos, dejando que el más alto disfrutara el momento.

Giotto se había convertido en espectador de aquel momento, viendo como su pequeño no se oponía, dejándolo molesto y abandonando el recinto. El que había pensando en pasar por el e invitarlo a comer de regreso a casa a un buen restaurante, se sentía traicionado y con un corazón roto regreso a casa.

Lo que ya no vio el rubio fue la tremenda cachetada que le propino el menor de los Sawada al peliazul, sonido que resonó hasta el Comité de Disciplina.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo"

"Kufufufu" reía por dentro con una linda marca en su mejilla "Me basto con esto"

Tsuna solo pudo hacer un mohín por lo que escucho, con todo eso quería llegar a casa, lavarse la cara y los dientes, para más tarde estar con su hermano y pareja y pudiera olvidar el desagradable momento.

"Si él se descuida no dudare en tomarte" dijo tan bajo que no lo escucho

Sabía que el dueño de sus afectos ya estaba con alguien, pero si creía que tenía asegurado el corazón de Tsuna y comenzaba a dedicarle menos tiempo, el se encargaría de consolarlo y convertirse en algo más. Pero eso nunca iba suceder.

Llego a su casa donde encontró al rubio sentado en el sofá con un semblante serio, eso no era bueno. Se dispuso preguntarle que le había pasado.

"¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?" más no le llego respuesta "Giotto-nii" reclamó

"Te la pasas bien con ese, ¿verdad?"

De quien rayos le hablaba, no frecuentaba a otros hombres a excepción de Gokudera y Yamamoto pero eran un caso aparte. A menos de que hubiera visto lo que paso con Mukuro.

"Viste el beso" afirmo

"No lo niegas, ¿ehh?" estaba cabreado "pues ya está todo claro, vete con tu noviecito"

"No digas tonterías, tu eres mi pareja" le dolía que no creyera en él "Si me beso y eso me sorprendió, pero le di su merecido" tomo aire "déjame explicarte"

"Déjalo así" se levanto "es mejor darnos algo de tiempo" dejando solo al menor

El universitario no vio las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos miel, por la frustración de que no le creyera y porque no quería que todo terminara así. Ahora estaban peleados, el no quería discutir con él, pero su hermano mayor fue el culpable de entender todo a su modo y no querer saber lo que paso después.

Realmente tendría que hacer algo bueno para que le perdonase y todo volviera como antes, no pretendía decir –lo siento- en esta ocasión. No había hecho nada malo.

* * *

En la oficina de Sawada Giotto se encontraba con su amigo G, que lo veía preocupado. No era normal que su amigo estuviera tan ensimismado, sobretodo tan temprano y con mucho trabajo por hacer. Ya se había acostumbrado a verlo con un sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja.

"Solo discúlpate" le dijo el pelirrojo

"Pero…" se había besado con otro y permitía que otros lo tocaran

"No puedes encerrarlo en una burbuja Giotto, acéptalo"

"Soy demasiado egoísta" asintiendo su mano derecha "Se supone que debes llevarme la contraria"

"Igual debo hacerte entrar en razón" si bien no quería profundizar en lo malo que era una relación incestuosa estaba siempre ahí para el rubio

"¿Qué hago?"

"No sea cabezota y habla con él o de verdad lo perderás" golpeándole la cabeza levemente

Con eso tuvo para dejar al mayor de los Gokudera e ir directamente a casa, después se disculparía con Alaude –otra vez- por escaparse del trabajo.

* * *

No necesitaba saber dónde estaba su ototo, el ya lo sabía. Estaría en ese parque que se había convertido en un refugio para el pequeño cuando necesitaba pensar en algo. Lo encontró en los columpios mirando hacia el suelo, con una cara triste.

"Tsuna, yo… lo siento" soltó de repente captando su atención

"Baka" susurro colocando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno "Te amo solo a ti" haciendo un puchero bastante lindo

El ojiazul no pudo evitar besarlo, qué más daba que el mundo lo supiera, amaba al castaño. Ya no importaba eso del incesto, solo quería estar con él hasta la misma muerte, no más allá.

Regresaron a casa tomados de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y pareciendo realmente unos amantes. En cuanto entraron a su hogar lo tomo tipo princesa y se lo llevo a su habitación, llenándolo de besos, caricias por debajo de la ropa y más.

Estaban teniendo la más dulce y ardiente reconciliación de sus vidas, fue una sesión de amor puro, mostrando con sus cuerpos lo mucho que se amaban.

Besos repartidos en el cuerpo del otro, caricias que parecieran mariposas y algunas caricias que exponían el alma por completo. Dejándose caer en un amor prohibido, dulce y adictivo, no existía nadie más que ellos en el mundo. Si el mundo se acabase ese día poco les importaría.

Consumaron su acto de amor sin dejar de besarse un solo momento, como forma de redimirse, de saber que estaban ahí porque de verdad se amaban, llegando juntos al clímax de forma sublime, como si hubieran tocado una parte del cielo, porque para Tsuna Giotto era su cielo y para Giotto el cielo era su pequeño y dulce atún.

Al final los dos estaban cansados pero con una sonrisa estúpida –esa que demuestra que estás enamorado hasta los huesos- se abrazaron, el menor coloco su cabeza en el pecho del rubio donde este se encargo de acariciar esos cabellos cafés.

"Te amo Tsuna" besándolo apenas

"Yo también te amo Giotto"

Con un beso más sellaron el amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro. Y quien sabe, tal vez eso los llevaría a que repitieran el acto de amor que apenas habían terminado.

* * *

**N/A: **Como que esto de los lemmon se me esta dando muy bien *Q* y espero que les guste, tal vez algo sexoso el asunto pero disfrute hacerlo XD. Mika-cha te gusto, eso espero, me esforze en hacerlo o y este fue el resultado con su toque dulzón al final.

Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas y nos leemos pronto en las actu que voy a hacer antes de Año Nuevo,

* * *

_Y ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir._

* * *

Un abasho y beshos de chokolate navideño

Ciao Ciao


End file.
